A shorts-shaped diaper has been conventionally known as a disposable wearable article. Wearable members of the shorts-shaped diaper have partially different stretchabilities so as to improve the suitability for the wearer and the comfort. A shorts body to which a stretching force is applied includes a pair of stretchable side segments and at least one non-stretchable segment to constitute a partially stretchable and continuous waist edge portion. Members constituting the segments are bonded together. An art including such configuration, in which the waist edge portion which is partially stretchable and continuous and the waist band which is continuous and stretchable have a stretchability substantially equal to a stretchability of the stretchable side segment, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8-665.